Underlying Messages
by elightate
Summary: Short April/Jackson story. May be the beginning of a multi chapter. Up to you guys. Jackson's true feelings start to show for his bestfriend
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, but has anyone seen the new promo for the next ep. APRIL AND JACKSON! Hell yes, only been waiting for this for like EVER!

Jackson walked past the bathroom, he was heading to bed and it was just past midnight. He heard faint sounds of retching coming from inside, he stopped and walked back, doing a double take. He slightly opened the door and peeked inside, "April" He said concerned as he opened the door up wider .

April looked up, her face pale and eyes wide. Jackson shut the door and walked over to April. "What's wrong April?" he asked worried as he crouched down in front of her

"I feel so sick" She complained as she leant against the bathtub

"Have you been throwing up?" Jackson asked concerned as he began to check her pulse against his. He looked over, April nodded her head just before she cupped her hand to her mouth again. She instantly got onto her knees and threw up into the toilet. Jackson gently rubbed her back. "I'm going to get you something to drink and take, okay?" he asked worried as he began to get up

April barely nodded and sat over the toilet, fearing she would throw up again. Jackson walked quietly down to the kitchen. Lexie walked through the door, slightly intoxicated giggling loudly. Jackson looked over and sighed, he kept his back to her, trying to not get into conversation with her.

He turned carrying medicine and a glass of water, "Who's sick?" Lexie asked, slightly swaying as she noticed the bottle of medication in Jacksons hand

"April" Jackson said before he took off back up the stairs. He walked back into the bathroom and knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing here with me?" April asked nervously

"You're my best friend and your sick, why wouldn't I be here with you?" Jackson asked as he got out

"Because it's midnight and we have the boards in a few days" April told him

"That doesn't matter April, not when you're this sick"Jackson told her. April just nodded and sunk back down. April was drained, truth told, she had been throwing up for a few hours, but she wasn't going to be telling Jackson this.

"You look so tired April, why don't we take you to bed and I'll bring a bucket in, if you feel like your going to be sick?" He asked her

April nodded and began to get up, "Hey, just wait here. I'll go get your room ready for you, okay?" Jackon asked, gently lowering her back to the ground.

Jackson, went and retrieved a bucket from the laundry, stopping briefly to get a cool pack from the freezer in the bathroom, he picked up a bottle of water and brought it to her room. He quietly walked back to the bathroom and bent down in front of April.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Jackson said as he gently picked up an weak April. "Geez, your burning up April" Jackson commented as he wrapped his arm around her back feeling the heat re-bound of her back

April weakly crawled into her bed and delved under the sheets, Jackson tucked her in and put the cold back on her head. Jackson gently got back on the bed and sat beside her, she turned on her side, hoping to will the nausea away. Jackson gently rubbed her back and tried to soothe her off to sleep.

After a few minutes, April rolled over facing Jackson. "Hey, try and get some sleep April. Just close your eyes" Jackson soothed as April tried to fall asleep.

April rolled back over again restlessly, Jackson sighed and pulled her gently into him. Aprils head fell perfectly on Jackson's chest, she fell asleep a few minutes later.

The morning time came and April was still snuggled into Jackson's chest, Meredith opened the door

going to wake April up for work. Jackson woke up hearing the door un-click, Meredith smiled. "I'll leave you two alone then" She whispered. "But you might want to wake up soon or you'll be late for work"

Jackson smiled and nodded, he gently moved April of his chest, and pulled back a stray hair behind her ear. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes "Go back to sleep, you're not going to work like this" he told her

"But...But I have too" April said slowly sitting up

"I don't think so, look how sick you are. You can barely sit up" Jackson said rubbing her back soothingly

April started to get up, Jackson quickly got up and walked around to her side. "There's a major peds surgery today, I have to go" She said as she began to get up, she hardly stood before stumbling into Jackson's body.

"Shit" Jackson cursed just before he caught her. He gently sat her back down on the bed. "Now do you believe me when I say you can't work like this?"

April barely nodded and Jackson covered her up with the sheets again. "Thanks for staying with me" April said quietly

"No problem, are you going to be okay here?" Jackson asked worried

"Yeah" April said softly

"I think that Meredith has the day off so she's staying around the house with Zola" Jackson told her, April nodded and rolled onto her side, shutting her eyes briefly

Jackson smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later"

He got out of her room, briefly stopping at his to change into fresh clothes. He continued to walk down the stairs, all eyes appearing on him as he turned the corner. "Good morning" Meredith Smiled

"Morning" Jackson said trying to cover up a yawn that escaped his mouth

"Rough night?" Derek laughed

"Did Kepner finally loose her V-Card?" Alex laughed, taking a mouthful of food

Jackson shot a glare to all of them, "She was up all night vomiting, so if you class that as sex then there's something wrong" he said pulling out a ball of cereal. The room went quiet, Meredith began to spoke up cutting the thick tension that filled the air

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked

Jackson shrugged, "I don't know, she's asleep. Are you staying home today?"

Meredith nodded, "Sure am and yes I'll check in with her"

Jackson smiled, "Thanks"

So just a cute little piece I cam up with in my sleep, if you want another chapter, let me know. Any idea's are great, keep in mind it was my first greys story for a while after giving up on my other one.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's got you in another world today?" Sloan asked annoyed as he picked the xrays that belonged to a patient he was treating. Jackson didn't answer, he just stood starring at the xray, well not at the xray, basically through the xray and to the wall.

"Jackson" Sloan growled, still not grabbing his attention. "Dr Avery!" Sloan shouted before he whacked Jackon over the back of the head with his hand

"Hmm..What, sorry?" Jackson asked, coming out of his daze. Sloan raised his eyebrow and sighed

"I know that look. That's a girl issue look, Avery I thought you weren't having girl problems till after your boards" Sloan said sternly

Jackson shook his head, "Not a girl issue" he said trying to brush Mark of his case

"So...Who is it?" Mark asked

"Who's what?" Jackson asked vaguely

"Who's the girl that's got you in such a state that you can't focus on your work?" Sloan asked

Jackson sighed, "It's not a girl problem. I'm worried about April" Jackson admited

"Kepner?" Sloan asked, lightly laughing "You're crushing on your bestfriend?"

"I am not crushing on April" Jackson said trying to defend himself "I was up with her all night" He added

Sloan's eyes widened "You had sex with Kepner?" he asked

"No!" Jackson shouted angered. "I didn't she was vomiting, so I sat with her and then we kind of fell asleep together.."

"You took advantage when she was sick?" Sloan asked, sounding slightly shocked at what he thought Avery had done.

Jackson turned and look at him, "No I didn't have sex with her, I didn't take advantage of her. When I was lying with her all these emotions that have been happening lately got stronger." Jackson said, he sighed and rubbed his head. "I...I think I'm falling in love with my bestfriend" he added, looking up at Sloan

"Mmm" Mark sighed "But really...Kepner?" he added, pushing Jackson that little bit too far.

Jackson gave him a glare and pulled out his phone, beginning to walk off. He searched through his contacts till Meredith's name appeared on the phone he pressed call and held it up to his ear.

"She's asleep Jackson" Meredith said as she noticed Jackson's I.D and had a fair idea of why he was calling

"Oh.." Jackson said, feeling slightly embarrassed "Is she okay?"

"She's been asleep since you've left Jackson" Meredith told him

Jackson sighed, "Well shouldn't you wake her up, just incase-"

"No" Meredith started, she took the phone in the other hand and put Zola down in her playpen "I'm not going and waking her up"

"But what if-" Jackson started to say

"Goodbye Jackson" Meredith said ending the conversation. Jackson sighed, he was going to feel bad for taking this step, but he wanted to hear her voice so desperately and to make sure she was okay.

Jackson typed in Aprils number and held the phone up to his ear, he heard the dial tone, just before message bank was about to kick in, she answered. "Hello?" She asked groggily, hardly above a whisper

"Oh, April. I'm so sorry did I wake you?" Jackson asked, fully knowing that he did wake her up

"No, no. I was awake" Came Aprils quiet and sweet reply. He could of sworn he heard her let out a deep sigh

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked worried, feeling bad that he wasn't there for her

"Mmm. Yeah" April said un surely, placing her phone on her pillow and lying back down to listen to Jacksons voice.

"Do you want me to get Meredith up with you?" Jackson asked worried

"No..."April replied quietly as she slowly started to fall asleep

Jackson stood their listening to Aprils soft breathing, he heard that breathing all night, he knew she was slowly falling back to sleep. "I'll see you later tonight" he said before he hung up the phone

Jackson walked into the house and up the stairs, heading straight for April. "I checked on her about fifteen minutes ago, she said she felt worse, she's got a bit of a fever" Meredith explained as she came out from the corner and walked towards Jackson

"Shit" Jackson sighed rubbing his hand over his head

"She's been asking for you too" Meredith said smiling, Jackson looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked. Meredith nodded and pointed to the door, insisting that he go in.

Jackson nodded and smiled before opening the door and heading into the dark room, he gently took a seat beside her, gently rubbing her hair back. She slowly opened her eyes, "Your home" She smiled

Jackson smiled back, "Sure am and now I'm with my favourite person"

April smiled and began to sit up, Jackson helped her. He put his hand up to her forehead, "You're still burning up"

April shrugged, "I think I should take you to get a blood work up done" Jackson told her

April shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Really I am" she tried to explain.

"Do you want to study?" April asked Jackson, smiling slightly

Jackson sighed, " I don't think you should study, you need to rest up. Get better, then we can study"

"But, I need to study or else I'll fail" April said sadly, she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, Jackson knew he couldn't say no

He let out a deep breath, "Fine" he agreed. April smiled and thanked him while she watched him pick up all the books and files stacked in one corner.

Jackson picked them up and carried them onto the bed, he sat them in between both of them as he joined her under the sheets. April picked up one of her books and began reading it, she could feel Jackson's eyes on her, but she didn't want to look up.

She finally looked up and laughed lightly, "What are you looking at, I know I look horrible.."

Jackson smiled, "I still think you look beautiful" he said. April blushed, and pulled a stray hair back behind her ear. "Hey, April?" Jackson asked

"Yeah?" April yawned looking up at him. Jackson sat there not sure whether to tell her or not. "Jackson?" She asked grabbing his attention. "What is it you want to tell me ?" She added

Jackson shook his head, "Uh...Never mind, I forgot" He lied, covering up his previous actions.

He really wanted to tell her, he was borderline telling her. But was now the right time when he was lying next to his bestfriend, the bestfriend he was slowly falling in love with. He looked back over and closed the book she was reading.

"April...I think I'm falling in love with you"

**A/N: So I live in AUS and while I was writing this im currently watching the new ep. I haven't got to the Jackson/April bit yet but I can't wait. Eeeep. Also, if there's anything you want to comment on or have ideas, let me know:)**

**x **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah! I am inlove with what's happening between April and Jackson! Except for the fact that April failed her boards, what's going to happen there:(! I've had a bit of writers block on this one, so I'm hoping it's okay, so enjoy (:x

April look up, she heard those words and couldn't believe they were coming out of his mouth. She put her hand to her mouth, just before throwing up again in front of her. Jackson sprung to her aid, holding her hair back for her. She mumbled something that sounded like a thanks to Jackson.

He got off the bed and walked around to her side, "April, I'm taking you to hospital"

April shook her head, "No" She pleaded, " I don't need to go"

"I'm taking you whether you like it or not" He said sternly, but still clearly worried. He gently helped her up and held her in front of him

"I'm not going to the hospital like this" She said, smiling slightly. Jackson chuckled and sat her back down again. He walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He walked back over to her, holding up the clothes

"Is this fashionable enough to be caught outside with?" He smirked, she nodded in return and laughed lightly, turning her laugh into several coughs.

"Don't make me laugh" She said coughing lightly. She held up her hands and Jackson took of her top, exposing her pale skin. He replaced her sweaty top with a new fresh one and helped her change into her shorts. He gently pulled her back up again and walked her down the hallway and to the stairs.

He looked at her weak state and knew she couldn't possibly make it down the stairs, he grabbed onto her and picked her up bridal style, beginning to carry her down the stairs.

She looked up at him and watched as he carried her out to his car, her knight and shinning amour, her prince, her dream man, her best friend, her crush, her lover, her love. She had always had something for Jackson, but Jackson wasn't the type of guy that would go for her, well that's what she thought. He was the tall, tanned, handsome guy, the most popular guy that every girl wanted at the hospital and that guy just confessed that he loved her and how did she respond? By throwing up in front of him

April was so lost in her trail of thought, that she hadn't even realised they she was no longer in the house, but was sitting in the passenger side of Avery's car, driving down the street to the hospital. Jackson looked over, "How you feeling, April?"

He was talking to her, but April couldn't think straight, she didn't know why it was. She blammed it on what ever the hell was wrong with her and no the fact that Jackson said he thinks his falling in love with her.

"April?" She heard her name get called again, she looked over and caught contact with his eyes

"I-I'm sorry, what?" She stumbled to say

Jackson smiled, "I asked, how are you feeling?"

"Oh.." April rubbed her head, "Is it possible to say, worse then before?" she complained

Jackson sighed, he didn't want to hear that. He sighed, "Everything will be fine, once we get you checked out" he told her as he pulled into the entrance of the hospital and taking the doctors only parking for granted. He got out and helped April before he shut the passenger door and began to walk through the carpark.

"I don't want anyone knowing, please, I really don't need to go here" April said, feeling as though news would travel fast and then everyone would know she got admitted to the hospital

"It's okay, I'll call Sloan, he can make sure everything's okay and get you a private room" Jackson re-assured her

"Sloan?" April asked, her eyes widening

"Yeah" Jackson smiled

"He'll tell everyone" April shot back, feeling weaker and weaker with every step she took

"He won't, it'll be okay" Jackson tried to re-assure her, he noticed how weak she was becoming. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through till he found Mark's number he pressed call and held it up to his ear.

"Avery, what's up?" Mark answered with

"Hey uh, where about's in the hospital are you?" Jackson asked

"Just about to leave" Mark said, knowing that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. He sighed "Why, where do you need me?"

Jackson smiled, "Thanks, meet me at the back entrance now" he said before he hung up and looked down at April, "Come on,let's get you better" he smiled and began to lead her to the back of the hospital.

Mark was waiting for Jackson, knowing that he was bringing April to the hospital. April and Jackson came round the corner, Mark smirked and Jackson shook his head at Mark. "Hey uh, you reckon you can give April a check up, she needs an I.V in, she's pretty dehydrated.

Mark nodded, "Alright then, let's get you in and better"

Jackson led April up to the ward, settling her into a nice private room. He sat there rubbing her head, "How's the drugs working?" Jackson asked her

"Great" April smiled

Jackson laughed lightly, "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll be right here"

April nodded and closed her eyes, Jackson took a seat beside her still gently stroking her head. Mark began to walk in, clearing his throat to make his appearance noticed by Jackson.

He looked up, slowly and quietly getting off the bed, he walked over to Mark and shut the door behind them. "So..." Mark grinned slyly tilting his head at the room April was lying in.

"So...What?" Jackson asked, knowing exactly where it was going

"What's going on between you to?" Mark asked

"Nothing" Jackson sighed

Mark scoffed, "Yeah, sure". Jackson shook his head, he looked up and took a deep breath

"I told her" He said

Mark's eyes widened "You told Kepner you love her?"

Jackson nodded his head, "How did she take it?" Mark asked

"She threw up just after I told her-" Jackson was saying before Sloan began laughing

"Who knew you could make a girl vomit" he chuckled

"It wasn't because of that" Jackson said defensively


End file.
